Revelations
by mnemosyne
Summary: Draco appears on Harry's doorstep and stays for the summer. Read to find out why. R
1. 1 Surprises

Disclaimer: I own none of this it all belongs to J.K.R yada yada yada. Oh apart from the first line, which belongs to Charles Dickens.I think  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All four books . I think  
  
Summary: Draco arrives on Harry's doorstep looking for sanctuary  
  
A/N: Okay.chapters will probably be quite short but I will try to make them long and I will try to update regularly but this just sorta appeared in my head so I might get a bit stuck. All and any comments are welcome just let me know what you think, if I should continue, what you want to happen etc.  
  
And now on with the story.  
  
Chapter One - Surprises  
Harry's POV  
  
It was the best of times it was the worst of times.or at least that was how it seemed the day that Draco Malfoy arrived on my doorstep. My worst enemy here at 4 Privet Drive and yet he looked so standing with the sunlight glinting off his gorgeous white blond hair . OH MY GOD what am I thinking this is Draco Malfoy I'm thinking about . MALFOY the boy that despises you and makes your life a misery . but he is standing on your doorstep you've gotta wonder why and you aren't even inviting him in he's got to be here for a reason. "What wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue? Are you going to invite me in or not?" I heard Malfoy drawl sneeringly which snapped me out of my daze. I stepped aside to let him in just as Vernon Dursley walked into the hallway. He stopped and stared at Draco in shock "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked rudely glaring at Draco. Draco blinked at the sight of Vernon and then said smoothly and rather quickly, so as not to give Vernon time to contemplate what was being said " Hello sir, my name is Draco Malfoy and I was hoping that you would be so kind as to let me stay with you for the summer? Of course I'm sure my father would be willing to compensate you for any inconvenience I might cause." "Erm.", there was a pause while Vernon looked at Draco, taking in his perfectly tailored clothes and expensive shoes etc. "I suppose it would be alright if you stayed with us, I'm assuming we know you from somewhere?" Draco hesitated while wondering how to answer the question "Actually I go to school with your son, but we are not that close, and I remembered all the nice things he had said about you and thought that you would let me stay with you after I had upset my father." While Draco had been talking Vernon had been nodding understandably and when he finished Vernon said, "Well, in that case its fine. Our guestroom is being decorated at the moment so you will have to share a room with someone. My son Dudley has the largest room and I'm sure he would be happy to share with you.or you could share with my nephew" he finished hesitantly. "Why don't I take a look at the rooms and then I can decide which room I would like to sleep in. I'm sure your nephew will be happy to show me the rooms." "Ok then I'll call you down for dinner later" Vernon said still looking rather dazed at the unexpected intrusion.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I arrived outside 4 Privet Drive and looked up in surprise at the small uniform house and tiny garden. I was shocked, I had thought that Potter lived in pampered splendour, like me.but then again, maybe I had the wrong house.I knocked on the door and Potter opened it and he just stood there looking at me in shock. I had to repress the urge to laugh at the expression on his face. "What's wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue? Are you going to invite me in or not?" I heard myself saying and winced at my tone; after all, I was planning on staying with him. He stepped aside to let me and I was greeted by a great lump of a man yelling at me "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" My mind went blank for a moment and I slipped into polite mode and answered all his questions in a way that would please him, after all, I didn't want him thinking I was a wizard, I'd heard about their opinions. Finally I heard him saying that I would need to share a room.ME share a room oh well I'll just have to get used to it.I followed Potter upstairs to see the rooms and he took me into his cousin's room first, Dudley was it?, and I nearly passed out in shock. Sitting on the bed was the fattest, ugliest boy I have ever seen, the bed actually sagged under his immense weight and his room.god I was so sharing with Potter.the mess was unbelievable there was all sorts of junk lying all over the room, there was no way I would fit into the room. As I stared in shock Potter started talking to the boy "Dudley, this is Draco and he's going to be staying with us for a while.he goes to your school although I doubt you remember him because we all know what your memory is like" he said and then turned and walked out of the room leading me to another room which was indeed smaller and I assumed it was his. "So this is where I will be staying for the rest of the summer," I said looking round the room while I waited for Potter to talk to me.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you will be kind enough to review. And in case any of you are wondering why Vernon let a stranger into his house he was rather overwhelmed by Draco's polite demeanour and sudden appearance . and of course the implied offer of money which we all know the Dursleys love so much meant that he didn't think about what he was doing, he just allowed himself to be led by Draco, until later. 


	2. 2 Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.  
  
Chapter Two - Discoveries.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"So this is where I am going to be staying for the rest of the summer," I said looking round the room while I waited for Potter to talk to me. This room was quite bare apart from several broken toys, which were obviously, didn't belong to Potter as he was usually very careful with this things. There was an old, stained desk in one corner of the room, with an owl's cage on top of it, a bed, and not much else.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I watched Draco looking round my room and waited for him to make one of his trademark sarcastic comments. I couldn't imagine what he would be thinking; it must be such a change from what he was used to.  
  
"Erm . . . just out of curiosity what the hell are you doing here and why would you even want to stay here in the first place?" I asked, not having a clue what would make Draco Malfoy of all people enter the Muggle world and my house in particular.  
  
"I . . . I guess I'm here because I know you can be trusted . . . and because there are protections from Voldemort and his followers around your house," he replied. I just blinked at him in shock, why would he want to protected from Voldemort when . . .  
  
"But your dad is . . ." I heard myself start to say, before he finished "A Death Eater, which is what caused the problem in the first place. You see, I never wanted to be a Death Eater . . . alright, I'll admit that I don't think much of Muggles and Mudbloods but I don't want them all killed, I just don't want to have to mix with them any more than is absolutely necessary."  
  
"Oh," I said, great, that was articulate wasn't it, don't you seem intelligent now. "Well I guess that's good, but you always seemed so . . . evil, are you saying that you've changed, or that you are not actually evil after all, because personally I think that you are to hard on Muggles and Muggleborns. Just because someone has a different background doesn't mean that they are inferior to you, nor does it mean that they will be someone that you won't get on with, you should judge on personality and things like that rather than on how they were brought up." I said, hoping that he would at least listen to what I was saying.  
  
There was no response at first and I hoped that I had not said too much too soon when he said, "I was raised to believe that as a Malfoy I was superior and that it was alright to treat people like I used to at Hogwarts, but this summer I stumbled across on of the Death Eater meetings and they were all torturing this Muggle girl and every time she screamed they just laughed at her. It came as a real shock to me, I guess I never realised what Death Eaters were really like and then . . . my dad spotted me in the doorway and said that I could have the honour of killing this girl and Voldemort turned to me and said that if I did it he would let me join him . . . so I told them what I thought of that suggestion and I just walked away from them all." There was a pause and I tried to think of something to say to this statement but Draco continued to talk "I realised that my father would not be happy with what I had done and would probably look to punish me in an Unforgivable way, so I packed up my stuff and left. So that's why I'm here and if I feel like it maybe I'll try to be nicer to the Muggleborns in the future." Draco finished with some finality.  
  
"You should write to Dumbledore and tell him what happened, because if your dad really is looking to punish you then it probably isn't a good idea to be surrounded by the other Slytherins without some form of protection." I said and was about to continue when I heard Aunt Petunia shout up the stairs that dinner was ready.  
  
"We'd better go down, we can talk about this later," I said to Draco, "Try to be nice to them and also try not to let on that you're a wizard because they won't take it well." At this Draco started to look worried for the first time that night, "but they think I go to the same school as their son, they'll figure it out soon enough. Oh God I'm going to get chucked out. Shit!"  
  
I smiled at his outburst "Don't worry you'll be fine, come on lets go, I'm hungry" I said and turned and walked out of the door and led Draco to the kitchen where we would be eating dinner.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is awfully short but it felt right leaving it there, so I'll try and update soon. This will be slash but not for many, many chapters and for those who are bothered about it chapters with slashyness in will be well marked. Please review and let me know what you think and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciated your comments. 


	3. 3 Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them and I love you all.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As we walked into the kitchen everything fell silent as the Muggles looked at us. Vernon broke the silence, "Dudley told us that he doesn't know you which is rather odd as your meant to go to his school and be friends with him, so I'm just wondering as to which school you do go to and I would also like to know what it is that you are doing here?" he sneered, looking at us as if we were vermin.  
  
My mind went blank . . . Oh shit, they've figured it out, and Harry said it would be alright . . .  
  
"Honestly?" I heard Harry saying "Yes, of course honestly" the fat Muggle snarled at him. There was a pause before Harry continued, "Well, Draco goes to my school and he is in danger from an evil wizard and his followers who want to kill us both, and he thought that he would be safe here as there are protective wards around the house, so he decided he would stay here for the summer. I hope you don't have a problem with that."  
  
The Muggles sat in shocked silence after Harry's little speech, as if they hadn't expected him to tell them the truth, and I waited apprehensively (he doesn't care what they think, he just doesn't want to get throw out in case his father finds him) for their reaction.  
  
After a minute or two Vernon's face went purple and blotchy and he started spluttering angrily. "You're one of THEM! It's bad enough having him in the house," he yelled, pointing at Harry, "but I'm not going to have another freak in my house!"  
  
I was about to speak up in my defence when Harry 'golden boy' Potter did it for me. "Uncle Vernon, I know you don't like wizards but if you don't let him stay he'll end up dead, and anyway wouldn't it be nice if I had someone to talk to and then I would be in your way less? Besides, if you don't let him stay I'll write to my godfather and tell him that you are mistreating me."  
  
As Harry had been talking Vernon had been getting redder and redder with rage, but at the mention of Harry's godfather he deflated and said in a rather defeated voice, "Fine, he can stay, but I don't want any of that funny business, you hear me?"  
  
"Alright, and thank you for letting him stay." The room once again fell quiet and we all sat down and ate our dinner.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
When we went into the kitchen for dinner the room fell silent and I could tell that Vernon wasn't happy. He started yelling at us about how he would not have another freak in his house and I realised that I would have to convince him to let Draco stay, otherwise he would be kicked out and he would be left at the mercy of the Death Eaters, who would probably kill him for daring to defy them, which wasn't something I was about to let happen.  
  
I asked Vernon if he wanted an honest answer when he asked what Draco was doing here and when he said yes I told him the slightly exaggerated truth. They fell silent and I hope that Vernon would give in and let him stay because I really couldn't be bothered arguing but he didn't and just kept yelling. I could see panic in Draco's eyes and knew he was worried so I pulled out the godfather card. The second I mentioned Sirius I could see fear creep into the Dursleys eyes and knew that Draco would be allowed to stay, for better or for worse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When we had finished dinner Harry got up from the table and I got up as well, assuming that we would be going back up to his room, when the Muggles told him that he was to clean up the kitchen, he nodded silently and they were about to leave when they said I should help Harry. ME, a Malfoy, clean dishes like a bloody house-elf, not likely. I was about to tell them exactly what I thought of that suggestion when Harry elbowed me in the ribs and I glared at him instead.  
  
Once the Muggle had left I turned on him "What the hell was that for? And there is no way in hell I'm cleaning up after Muggles!"  
  
Much to my annoyance Harry just rolled his eyes at me, "That was to get you to shut up so that they didn't decided to chuck you out after I'd just convinced them to let you stay, and don't worry you don't have to clean up, I'll do it."  
  
While he was been saying this he had been putting the excess food into the bin and for whatever unknown reason, I decided to help him, albeit I didn't do much. Once the cleaning up had been done, which much disgust on my part we finally went back upstairs and escaped from the Muggles at last.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I really don't like this chapter and think it is shit but that is probably because I rushed it to get it out before I go on holiday at 4pm today, like I promised you all. Let me know what you think and if you think its shit too then I'll rewrite it. Thanx Mnemosyne 


End file.
